


From Berlin to Rome

by lala_pipo



Category: SHINee
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Train Sex, bottom!jinki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lala_pipo/pseuds/lala_pipo
Summary: Taemin (25) is a backpacker who travels through Europe. On a train ride from Berlin to Rome he meets Jinki who is a tantra masseur and wants to give him a good time.
Relationships: Lee Jinki | Onew/Lee Taemin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	From Berlin to Rome

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in June while working on "Song of Sirens" and don't really know why I haven't posted it yet. The idea for this stems from a numbered chart of "smutty" fic prompts. I let pikku enkeli choose a random number and the prompt turned out to be 'train sex'. Then I saw that one of the prompts said 'tantra massage' and things went downhill from there. It's smut with some plot, but not a lot of plot - I just wanted to write some smut without much to think about. I also wanted to write OnTae - so there is that. :)
> 
> Thanks to pikku enkeli for putting up with me and my odd functioning brain. :D

t took all the strength Taemin had left in his sore body to open the sliding door to cabin B 35, the heavy weight of his backpack pulling him down, and its straps cutting uncomfortably into his sunburned shoulders. He had sprinted all the way through Berlin central station to catch the overnight train to Rome on platform 11 in the very last minute before its departure; sweaty strands of ashy blonde hair clinging to his forehead, and beads of sweat running down his temples. If someone had told him that the majority of European countries would experience a heat wave all throughout June before he had left Seoul for a round-trip he’d have most likely exchanged his ticket for a trip to Svalbard to watch polar bears laze around on ice floes. 

Blowing some hair out of his face he closed the door with a click and sank against the cool glass behind him, his eyes wandering through the tiny cabin he had booked for the night. He had spent the past few days in the sixteen-bed dormitory of a rundown hostel in _Friedrichshain_, back aching from the old, saggy mattress he had slept on, and nerves worn thin from drunken people running against furniture in the dark at 4 am and breathing sawmills who tossed and turned in their sleep. The whole trip had been one low budget journey so far, a gift to himself for graduating summa cum laude, the fulfillment of a dream he had had ever since he had opened an atlas for the first time in his life. However, at least for one night he wanted to sleep in peace and be lulled in by the steady rocking of the train like a baby in its crib before the next dormitory in Rome awaited him, so he had overlooked the ridiculously price for a single cabin on the sleeper carriage for the sake of his sanity and a good night’s sleep.

He groaned when he took off his backpack, 16 kgs of necessities landing on the floor with a thud and helplessly tipping over to the side, the bag seemingly just as exhausted as Taemin was. He couldn’t be bothered to revive his backpack from the dead and instead kicked off his dusty sneakers and fell on the narrow bed to his left, bed linen white and clean, a blessing compared to the aroma of his previous roommates’ body odor flying through a poorly ventilated room that he had endured for several days. Turning on his stomach, he buried his face into the pillow and sighed happily when the fragrance of fresh laundry hit his nose and the cool air of the air conditioning brushed over his heated body.

Taemin could have stayed like that for the next fourteen hours, just sleeping the train ride away and enjoying a bit of privacy in his temporary home, but after a while he started to smell his own two feet and wrinkled his nose, the odor forcing him in an upright position. He wiggled his toes in his previously white and now rather dirty looking socks and couldn’t remember when he had last washed them. Cleaning his clothes would have been so easy in one of Berlin’s many launderettes, but between sightseeing, partying, and hanging out with strangers in parks to learn more about the city’s culture and history he had forgotten all about it. Italy was the fifth country he would visit on his trip that had started in England and had continued with bus and train rides through France, Belgium, the Netherlands, and Germany, and he planned on finally doing his laundry after arriving in Rome. 

Carefully massaging his tender shoulders Taemin stood up and took a step over to his backpack, sniffing through his clothes in search for some that could still be turned into passable with a few pumps of deodorant. A white oversized tank top with only the smallest stain of mustard on it and a pair of gray socks won the competition and he grabbed them together with a towel and his toiletries before he left the cabin and marched to the nearest washroom. Soaking his feet in a sink on a moving vehicle turned out to be quite the challenge and more than once Taemin lost his balance, knocking his knees and elbows repeatedly in the process of trying not to fall over. Giving himself a cat-lick was the best he could do in a washroom without any showers and he was pleased when he could finally leave the windowless white cell again, body still aching and sore, but better smelling than before.

Ω

It was past 9 pm when Taemin woke up from a well-deserved nap and he started to feel hungry, his growling tummy guiding him to the board restaurant to have dinner, only a handful of people occupying the train car when he entered. There was an elderly couple sitting at a table to the left, a bunch of women giggling and drinking what appeared to be sparkling wine to his right and a man with a book in his hands sitting at the bar, a white cup and a sandwich placed next to him on the counter. Taemin marched straightforwardly towards him, not fancying the idea of sitting alone.

He approached him with a simple “Hi! May I sit here?” and patted the empty barstool next to the man who twisted his upper body to face him, looking mildly surprised. 

“Of course,” he answered Taemin in English and pulled his sandwich and his cup which Taemin now was able to identify as tea closer to himself.

With a bright smile Taemin thanked him and settled down, grabbing one of the displayed laminated menu cards from its holder to study it attentively. He hadn’t expected much from a menu card on a train, but was still underwhelmed by the sparse selection. All they sold were sandwiches. The man next to Taemin seemed to notice how crestfallen and disappointed he was by the realization that he wouldn’t be able to eat a proper dinner since he said “I made the same face when I came here earlier. Don’t get the chicken one, it tastes like it has been dead for so long that it’s about to come back to life again.”

Taemin snorted at the comment and smiled before he ordered a sandwich with Tuna and a beer instead. He hadn’t really liked the greasy food in Germany except for the sausages, but their beer was the best he had ever tried and as long as he could have it he would enjoy at least a glass or two. He played around with the menu card while he waited for his order, eyes trying to take a peek at the cover of the book in the hands of his seatmate so he could casually start a conversation with him. However, he seemed to be too obvious in his curiosity because before he knew it the man had closed the book and had pushed it in his direction as he looked at Taemin with a smile.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to -,” Taemin stammered in embarrassment, but cocked his head to the side with furrowed brows when he glanced at the cover and saw that the title was written in Korean.

“The Art of Tantra: The Ancient Secrets of Sexual Energy and Spiritual Growth,” he read out loud, his interest instantly awakened. The book looked plain enough; the cover completely white and the title printed on it in black letters.

“Sounds like an interesting goodnight story,” Taemin joked in his mother tongue now and flipped the book open.

“Ah, and here I was thinking that you might be Japanese,” the man replied, chuckling when Taemin clutched his heart, looking playfully offended. 

“_Hajimemashite. Taemin desu. Kankokujinde, nijuugosai desu. __Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_,“ he introduced himself with the last scraps of Japanese he remembered from high school, the hearty laughter he received in return letting him forget the switch up in nationalities immediately. The man’s laughter was kind and warm, tiny wrinkles appearing in the corners of his eyes. He seemed to be a few years older than Taemin was but still possessed the glow and lust for life of a person in their twenties.

“Nice to meet you Taemin. My name’s Jinki,” the man said in a melodic voice and tipped his fore and middle finger against his temple in a dynamic greeting. 

“Jinki, _huh_?” Taemin let the name roll off his tongue and grinned mischievously before he stopped skimming through the book when he discovered a photo portraying two very naked people in a tight embrace.

“Do you often sit in train restaurants to read porn in public?” he probed, not knowing how to exercise restraint. Taemin had always been very frank when it came to talking about sex even when it included talking about sex with a complete stranger. 

“Sure, it’s a hobby of mine,” Jinki winked, seemingly at ease, and gently reached forward to discreetly close the book when he saw the waiter coming back who carried Taemin’s order. Jinki’s fingers were rather thick and relatively short but still longer than Taemin’s in comparison.

Taemin muttered a simple memorized “_Danke_” after paying for his order, but swallowed when he converted the bill in his head and realized that he had just spent 11.000 Won on a beer and a sad looking sandwich. Food was so expensive compared to the prices in Korea. He would have received an excellent nutritious meal for that money in Seoul, but instead, he took a bite of his sandwich, the taste so bland that he couldn’t help but pull a disgruntled face.

“Man, I miss Korean food. I’d kill for some Naengmyeon or Japchae right now,” he mumbled between bites, cheeks filled with white bread that felt like it tripled in volume inside his mouth as he continued chewing.

“How long have you been traveling?”

Jinki slowly pulled his book towards him as he spoke and then placed it out of Taemin’s sight onto the empty barstool next to him.

“It’s my fourth week in Europe.” Taemin rose four fingers on one hand while the other held onto the sandwich so he could take another nibble. “I'll stay in Rome for three days before I'll travel down to Malta. From there I'll take a plane to Greece. I really want to go scuba diving on Crete.” 

“So you are a backpacker?” 

Taemin nodded as he continued to munch on his sandwich, occasionally swallowing the dry bread down with some beer. 

“Traveling around with just a backpack is fun, but my back is killing me. I didn’t think it would be so bad – but it is. I’m bruised all over,” Taemin explained and pointed at his shoulders, lifting his right arm to show the deep red welts that covered his shoulders and went down to his armpits from the constant rubbing of his backpack’s straps, the bruises around the swelling dark purple and fading into green and yellow. When he first had packed his backpack it had weighed over 20kgs, but with every passing day on his journey he had thrown out stuff he could also purchase in the next city and though he was down to 16kg already, he contemplated what else he could throw out.

“You should be careful that they don’t get infected. This one looks particularly bad. May I?” 

Jinki pointed at a spot on his shoulder and when Taemin gave him an ‘Okay’ sign he leaned a bit forward and carefully pulled the strap of his tank top aside and hissed in concern. 

“Damn, that looks super painful – especially with that sunburn. Are you traveling alone or do you have company?” 

“I’m on my own,” he mumbled, quickly adding a “And I like it that way.” 

“I don’t have to listen to anyone, don’t need to do stuff I don’t want to, don’t need to compromise. It’s fun.” Touching his lips against the rim of his glass, Taemin took another gulp of his beer, enjoying the prickling sensation the taste left on his tongue while his eyes stayed on the man next to him who looked really interested in what he had to say.

“I guess traveling alone does have its advantages, but to me traveling alone seems lonely. You experience all those awesome things, but you have no one to share those memories with,” Jinki responded sympathetically and for the first time Taemin saw the other actually taking a sip from his tea. It must have been cold by now, but if it was, Jinki didn’t say anything, his facial expression unchanged.

The other looked like a caring man, a handsome one; black hair cut in a style that was currently fashionable in South Korea; short on the sides and long on the top, his upper body dressed in a simple green polo shirt, and thighs looking toned in a pair of washed out blue jeans. It was hard to believe that a man like him would read about tantric practices in public, the thought bringing Taemin back to the book Jinki had let magically disappear.

“Well, I’ve just met you. We can share some memories together on our trip to Rome,” he smirked and then turned towards Jinki on the barstool, glass of beer in his hand. “So, are you going to tell me about the book you are reading or are we pretending that it doesn’t exist?”

Taemin’s question made Jinki smile strangely and he followed the other suit, turning on his barstool, their knees touching. There was a pleasant sensation spreading inside of Taemin from where their bodies were touching, and for a second Taemin wondered whether the subtle contact had been intentional.

“I have nothing to hide. I’m an open book. Ask away,” he clarified and grabbed his cup of tea, mimicking Taemin’s posture. Wordlessly staring at Jinki for a moment Taemin deliberated what he could ask and scratched his nose in thought, not quite sure where to start.

“How come you are reading a book about Tantra on a train ride to Rome?” 

“Ah, you disappoint me,” Jinki replied instantly, full lips turning into a pout as he casually leaned one of his arms on the counter. “That’s such a simple question and yet you won’t know anything after I answered it.”

“I thought we are having a conversation here and aren’t playing a trivia game,” Taemin grimaced, not really sure what to make out of Jinki’s response. 

“Sometimes I like to do both.”

Jinki took another sip from his tea before placing it back on the saucer with a clanking sound.

“I got the book at a seminar I attended in Berlin. Luckily enough they had them in different languages available – and yes, before you ask, it was a Tantra seminar or more like a Tantra massage workshop.”

That blunt remark made Taemin listen more closely and he subconsciously leaned a little closer to Jinki, ordering another beer with a sign of his hand while emptying the last remains of his current one.

“Are those the ones with the happy ending?” Taemin asked candidly while he pulled out his wallet from his back pocket. A whiff of bitterness crossed Jinki’s features, but before Taemin could say anything else the other smiled and tilted his head to the side. 

“It’s far more than that. It’s an experience that includes every part of one’s body – from the top of one’s head to the soles of their feet. The lingam is only part of it and a happy ending is just a side effect for some – it’s not the goal and definitely not a condition,” Jinki explained in a mellow tone, but Taemin had already stopped paying attention after the mentioning of the word lingam, his mind repeating it over and over again in his head. 

“Lingam?” he asked and paid for his newly arrived beer, taking a sip from it as soon as the waiter had left with the empty one. 

“Lingam describes the genital region of the man which includes everything from the penis down to the testicles, and to the prostate. In case you are wondering the female equivalent is called yoni.”

“Yoni,” Taemin repeated like a parrot. “So you traveled all the way from Korea to Germany to attend a seminar for Tantra massages?” 

“I did. Germany is a Tantra massage stronghold. The kind of Tantra massage I’m practicing was actually created by someone in Berlin so I wanted to attend one of his workshops here at least once.”

Taemin had to take another sip from his beer to process this information, his eyebrows furrowed when he asked a follow-up question. 

“So you are what? A Tantra masseur or something?”

“Yeah, you could say that. I have my own little massage shop in Seoul with three employees.”

There was a tinge of pride in Jinki’s voice at the mentioning of having his own employees, his spine straightening and his chest puffing out a bit. When Taemin had sat down next to Jinki in the board restaurant he had imagined the man to be a lot of things, but not a professional Tantra masseur. He looked more like an accountant or a professional golfer than a spiritual guided masseur. 

“Sounds cool. Maybe I should stop by at your shop when I get back to Seoul.” 

Jinki eyed him for a moment before he replied “Yeah, maybe you should,” with the tiniest grin on his lips.

“So -,” Taemin began and swirled his beer glass around to make it foam a little more, “What does a Tantra massage look like? I mean –“

Taemin wasn’t quite sure how to continue his sentence, lips slightly agape as he continued his thought process.

“I would give you a taste of it, but I share my sleeping cabin with three other people," Jinki intervened.

Since Taemin thought Jinki was just joking he quickly replied with “I have a single one” not expecting the other to actually do anything with that information.

“For a backpacker, you are traveling quite luxuriously. Those single cabins are expensive as fuck,” Jinki replied, wide-eyed and then leaned forward to pat Taemin’s knee.

“Just to give you a heads-up though there are thirty-six massage techniques for the lingam alone.”

For the first time that night Taemin felt his dick twitching, the flirty undertone in Jinki’s voice hard to overhear, a quick look at the other’s hand on his knee telling him everything he needed to know for now. Sometimes life could be so simple.

“Your tea should be cold by now. Do you want a beer instead?” He asked then and grinned when Jinki’s reaction was a hearty laugh.

“If you pay, sure.” Jinki leaned his head against his hand, playful smirk on his lips now, eyes looking at Taemin as if they were challenging him. Taemin considered himself a target that was way too easy to hit, his wallet opening magically as soon as someone even remotely attractive batted their eyelashes at him or smiled longer at him than necessary. So it came as no surprise to him when he bought Jinki a beer and touched glasses with him only a minute later, a “Cheers!” falling from his lips.

Ω

“Oh _fuck, fuck – fuck_ – shit.” Taemin arched his back, arms trembling, eyes watering, and mouth hanging open. With furrowed brows he looked down at Jinki’s hands that simultaneously jerked him off, skin slippery from oil, making a squishing sound with every movement. The feeling was intense, the tight pressure of his hands making it seem like Taemin actually fucked someone.

He threw his head back when Jinki went over to flick his thumbs against the head; left and right, left and right, the glans so engorged and deep red like Taemin had never seen it before. There was a constant electrifying sensation in his loins, his body twitching with every touch. Not once had Taemin been touched like that before, in such a sure and practiced manner that made his mind twirl and his body spin.

How he had ended up lying naked on his bed with a stranger in between his legs seemed like a distant memory now. After drinking another beer or two, Jinki telling him the story about how he had ended up becoming a Tantra masseur after studying biochemistry at university, and a lot of casual touching against legs and arms, they had simply left the restaurant and after a short separation in the corridor Jinki had knocked on his cabin door, a bottle of oil and a towel in his hand. It had started so harmlessly with them undressing and Jinki explaining to him what he was about to do, asking Taemin if there were any parts of his body he didn’t like to get touched. The experience had been amazing with Taemin getting all oiled up and pampered, Jinki running his warm hands up and down his arms, and carefully taking care of his shoulders. He had spent what had felt like a sweet eternity to Taemin but probably had been less than an hour on downright worshiping Taemin’s body, fondling his scalp and neck, caressing his chest and legs and even going as far as giving him the best foot rub he had ever received. But then Taemin had started talking too big, provoking Jinki by saying imprudent things like “I have no idea how this is getting people off though. It’s really nice, don’t get me wrong, but getting people off with it seems a little far-fetched to me.” Jinki had only smiled sweetly at him in return, saying “I told you that’s not the point of the experience. It goes way deeper than that.” In retrospect Taemin should have heard that there was something wrong with Jinki’s voice, the sound being a little too sweet and too soft. Gently massaging his inner thighs had been only the beginning, but now Taemin was lying there helplessly, his mind buzzing from arousal, his body defeated by a pair of strong hands.

“How are you even doing this?” Taemin panted and tried to sit upright again so he could lean his back against the wall, his fingers gripping at the sheets around him. His legs were casually spread and bent, Jinki comfortably kneeling between them, posture elegant and sophisticated. With every movement of his hands, the muscles in his chest and arms tensed and made Taemin’s mouth water. Jinki’s pecs were perfect, firm and inviting looking. But every time Taemin tried to lean forward to touch them or to do anything at all, Jinki held him back with a smile, shaking his head, and telling him “Not yet.” It was the receiver and giver dynamic, Jinki had explained in the beginning. Taemin wasn’t allowed to be active, wasn’t allowed to touch Jinki, and it was the sweetest kind of torture Taemin had ever endured. 

“What exactly? This here?” One of Jinki’s hands cupped around Taemin’s balls in a firm grip while the other caressed the glans with the palm, rubbing it in a circular motion, Taemin’s hips immediately bucking up, a feeling of tiny fireworks exploding beneath his skin overcoming him.

“Fuck,” he breathed and reached out to at least touch Jinki’s thigh which was double the size of his own. He wanted to bury his head between those thighs, secretly wanted Jinki to wrestle him down to the ground, and get head locked by his legs. “You are a monster,” he added when Jinki seemingly enjoyed seeing him in pleasurable pain, the comment only making the other snicker.

“Why? I’ve barely shown you five massage techniques yet. Very basic ones. Are you that easy?”

There was so much provocation ringing in that question that Taemin clenched his teeth, not wanting to appear as ‘the easy type’ though he most definitely was. Even in the past, he had reacted sensitive to touches, his first time of holding hands with a girl ending up with her being disgusted because he got a boner.

When he thought that he was about to come the pressure on his dick was suddenly gone, sedation setting in, and slowly flowing from his limbs to his mind. Instead of tormenting him further, Jinki’s hands went back to stroking his stomach, shining from oil, abs tensing whenever the other put a bit of pressure onto them. 

“You have a very nice body, Taemin,” Jinki acknowledged, hands smoothly running up and down Taemin’s chest before he shifted closer so he was towering over him and Taemin had to tilt his head so he could still look at Jinki’s face. 

“Likewise,” he replied, surprised how raspy his own voice sounded. With a mere movement of his hand Jinki prompted Taemin to close his legs while placing his own on either side to straddle him, hands then slowly creeping up Taemin’s neck and nape, holding on to him and lifting his chin. 

Thumbs stroking along Taemin’s jaw, Jinki tilted his head to the side as he said in a soft tone “You do realize that this has nothing to do with an actual Tantra massage anymore, right?” leaning a little closer. Taemin could feel him, dick pressing against his own, hard and throbbing, pulsating against his stomach.

“Straddling your clients isn’t part of your regular program?” he tried to tease, hands venturously stroking Jinki’s thighs and feeling fine hair beneath his fingertips as they wandered further and further upwards to reach his ass.

Taking both their dicks into one hand, Jinki started moving against Taemin, skin on skin, the oil adding to the sensation. Taemin closed his eyes when Jinki pressed his forehead against his, the tips of their noses bumping against each other, the want in the pit of his stomach reaching unmatched heights. He wanted to be swallowed by the other, drown in his own arousal, fingers quivering as they stretched out on the other’s ass and pressed into the skin, evoking the sweetest sound out of Jinki.

Taemin saw the hunger in the other’s eyes when Jinki moved his head away again, Jinki’s pupils dilated and his lips glistening. He stared at them for a moment, looking all too inviting, plush and pink as they were so close to his own. He swallowed and bit his bottom lip, trying to entice Jinki, trying to lure him in, the tip of his tongue peeking out, following the line of his upper lip. It seemed to work because soon enough Jinki crashed their lips together, smothering a moan, pressing closer, the grip around their dicks tightening. 

Fingers gliding between Jinki’s crack, Taemin rubbed up and down, fore and middle finger caressing his hole, feeling how the other moved against him, helping the motion. 

“Do all your sessions end up like this?” Taemin brought forth between kisses, Jinki’s tongue tasting like beer and lewd promises. 

A simple ‘No’ was all he received as an answer before Jinki’s hand combed through his hair, twirling one of the tiny braids he found around his fingers. 

“Did you braid those yourself?”

The question seemed so out of context, considering Jinki pressed himself against Taemin’s digits while asking. Taemin carefully wiggled two fingers around until they breached the first barrier and slowly slipped in, a sudden source of warmth engulfing them, a content, blissful sound falling from Jinki’s lips.

“No, last night I chilled with some peeps at Monbijoupark and one of the girls liked my hair and wanted to put in some braids. So I let her,” he shrugged, watching Jinki’s reaction as he slowly moved his fingers further inside. The other’s face was a pleasure to look at; strong eyebrows, straight nose, here and there a tiny mole visible on his skin. There were tiny dark shadows above and beneath his lips and when Taemin’s thumb stroked along them, he could feel the stubble of hair growing back in where it had been shaved off before. 

“Can’t blame her,” was Jinki’s reply and he took the hand that graced his face into his, placing a few chaste kisses onto Taemin’s fingertips before he opened his mouth and started sucking on two of them, hollowing his cheeks to give Taemin the best visual image. The action made Taemin’s dick only jerk harder and he wanted to skip any form of further foreplay and hurry up, burying himself in that warm tightness which his fingers felt.

Ω

To Taemin, the best way of fucking someone was seeing them on all fours, ass high up in the air, and hole openly presented to him. It was a glorious sight, his favorite one. He gave Jinki’s butt a slap after the other had positioned himself on the bed, liking the sound his hand made as it touched the skin and the little jiggle the plum cheeks endowed him with. Moving a little closer he pressed his dick against Jinki’s crack, rubbing it against him as he held onto the hips with the other. Jinki looked as if he desperately wanted to be mounted, knees placed on the very edge of the bed, and spread as far apart as they needed to be for Taemin to fuck him easily. 

“I got some condoms safe to use with oil in my wallet. Back-pocket of my jeans,” Jinki muttered, sounding a little strained as he tried to look over his shoulder, upper body hanging low as if he was about to crawl through a tunnel. 

“Never heard that keeping condoms in one’s wallet is no good?” It wasn’t a serious question because frankly, Taemin didn’t care, but Jinki didn’t take it that way and answered him in earnest by telling him that he just put the condoms in there two days ago for ‘emergencies’. 

Taemin would have loved to drop down on his knees to eat him out, burying his tongue to the hilt, making Jinki squirm and moan and his dick throb, but he just couldn’t wait any longer, rubbing his dick against the other not good enough to satisfy the need seething in his abdomen. A little reluctantly he took a step back and leaned down to grab Jinki’s jeans, quickly fishing the wallet out of his back pocket.

“Who is that hot dude next to you?” Taemin asked as he flipped the little brown leather wallet open, a picture of Jinki with someone else appearing. Jinki looked a lot younger in the photo and wore a military uniform, hair cut short to a buzz cut.

“My cousin, and now hurry up, backpacker boy,” Jinki called out, wiggling his ass a little for emphasize. 

“I guess the hotness runs in the family, huh?”

With a smirk Taemin let the wallet drop carelessly to the ground and ripped the condom open, putting it on quickly so he could turn back to the other and grab his hips, using the bottle of oil next to Jinki on his dick as a lubrication substitute.

The first push into Jinki was heavenly, one slow stroke into nirvana, ass beautifully opening up around him inch by inch. He waited for a moment when he was fully seated and admired Jinki’s broad back, the flow of muscles in his shoulders. Jinki must have been someone who worked out a lot, there was no other logical explanation for the definition of muscles in his body. For Taemin, it was rare to meet someone with Jinki’s built who was so willingly into bottoming and didn’t want Taemin to sit on their dick as soon as they saw him naked. It was something he had never understood, the assumption that he was a bottom solely based on his slender and delicate frame. Why did people automatically assume someone topped or bottomed depending on the way they looked? It was just as irrational as if someone claimed to know someone’s favorite color based on their school education. 

“Okay?” Taemin inquired after a moment and stroked Jinki’s lower back, fingernails slightly scratching the skin. A breathy ‘Yeah’ was all Taemin needed to hear to pull out a bit again and start a steady rhythm, dwelling in the feeling of Jinki clenching around him so enthusiastically. With every push and pull Jinki’s voice got hoarser, body squirming and wriggling, face rubbing against the bed sheets, and ass nice and pinkish from being slapped on every now and then. Taemin enjoyed the sound that left Jinki’s mouth whenever his hand hit the soft flesh, muffled and needy, begging Taemin to slap him once more. 

Taemin had completely forgotten where the two of them were until he heard the loud static of speakers above his head and halted in his movements immediately to look up at the ceiling. A manly voice resounded through them soon afterward, first babbling something in German before it repeated the announcement in English _‘Our train will soon arrive in Munich with a delay of ten minutes. We hope you had a pleasant journey with us! Doors will open on the right-hand side_.’ With that the voice was gone again, leaving Taemin in a temporary daze.

“Hey, did you fall asleep on me?” 

Blinking his eyes Taemin looked down at himself in confusion when he felt how Jinki moved away from him, dick plopping out wetly, and the condom slipping down half-way in the process. He corrected its fit immediately and gave his dick a few mechanic strokes to bring it back to full hardness before he climbed on top of the bed where Jinki was lying down on his back.

“I would never,” he muttered as he pushed the other’s legs apart to lie in between them. It was so easy to push back in again when he grabbed one of Jinki’s legs with his arm, back arching so nicely that it momentarily pressed against Taemin’s chest.

He was more restricted in his movement like that, but Taemin didn’t really mind because looking at Jinki’s face while fucking him was just as good - if not better. The train made a screeching sound when it came to a halt and soon enough Taemin heard passengers passing by the door; pattering of feet, and the rolling sound of suitcases being pulled along the corridor. It was quite a turn on to know that he was stark naked in a small train cabin, his dick buried deep in a beautiful ass while there were people on the other side of the cabin, completely unaware of what was happening only a few feet away from them. He wondered what they would think if he fucked Jinki harder and made him moan in a volume that would be hard for them to overhear.

“I’d really like to open those curtains and fuck you against that door for everyone to see and hear” he whispered against Jinki’s lips before he kissed him again, drowning a series of groans when he started fucking him faster. 

“Exhibitionist much?”

The question made him chuckle breathlessly and Taemin buried his head into Jinki’s neck, kissed him behind his ear, smelled his hair. Coconut. 

He replied “A bit,” before he halted for a second to reposition himself. Kneeling between Jinki’s legs gave him better leverage and he held onto the other’s thighs as he fucked him open, watched how Jinki braced himself against the wall, face flushed and sweaty, Adam’s apple prominent as he swallowed between pants. Jinki’s nipples were so hard that Taemin couldn’t resist brushing his thumb against one, feeling how the perky little piece of brownish flesh, educed another moan, the sound so pretty that Taemin wished to capture it on his phone and replay it whenever he wanted to.

When Taemin felt the muscles in his loins slowly starting to tighten he said “Jerk yourself off,” not wanting to be the first to come. The other obliged without questions, reached down to fist his own cock and gave it a few tentative strokes. It was way more impressive than Taemin’s was; thick, long and heavy looking, practically made to give someone a good time. It didn’t take long before Jinki’s breathing intensified and his back arched. His mouth hung open as a low grunt left his lips, ass clenching tightly around Taemin as white long strings spattered from his cock, landing on his stomach and running down his fist as he got himself off. His whole body spasmed and fueled by the image Taemin picked up the speed of his thrusts, using his last remaining energy to reach the finishing line.

It took less than a minute before his arousal reached its peak and he tightly gripped Jinki's hips as he rode out his own orgasm, mind spinning, and every little muscle in his body jolting. Coming inside of Jinki was exhilarating, heat swapping over him like a high, powerful wave, hips working on their own accord, thrusting and thrusting and thrusting until the last little drop of cum had landed in the condom. He collapsed onto the other afterward, not minding the stickiness of Jinki’s own seed. Breathing heavily the two men just lay there for a moment, feeling the vibration of the train as it gathered speed on its way to exit the train station, everything around them seeming like a blur of noise and color. 

Taemin was the first to move, but only slightly, nose brushing against Jinki’s collar bones as he groaned “Gosh, I really want to stay inside of you.”

“Well, I wouldn't mind that.” 

Jinki hugged him with his legs then, crossing them on top of Taemin’s ass to trap him, fingertips wandering over his shoulders and back with a feathery touch. He couldn’t help but smile at the gesture, making a purring sound in response and pressing a kiss against Jinki’s chest. 

He carefully lifted himself up when his dick got too soft and pulled out to get rid of the condom. Not caring about the clothes that lay on the floor Taemin tied a not into the condom, flung it down on the floor, and then sat up, hand running through his tousled hair as he watched Jinki lay there in his sheets, chest still flushed, and his face wearing the treacherous glow of someone who had just experienced an orgasm. 

“Water?” he asked simply and stood up when Jinki nodded. He was still a little wobbly on his feet when he made his way over to his backpack in search for an overpriced bottle of water he had bought in the morning, brows furrowing when the first few drops hit his tongue.

He handed it over to Jinki then, saying “It’s piss-warm."

“I don’t mind. Thanks,” Jinki replied with a warm smile and sat up, casually leaning his back against the wall and taking a long gulp of water. Not really knowing what to say Taemin just stood there for a moment and looked at the window, his reflection looking back at him. He looked fucked - in a good way.

“There are still about eight hours left until we reach Rome,” he said eventually and dropped down next to Jinki who pulled his legs up to his chest to make some room, a grin framing his lips. 

“What are you suggesting?” Jinki asked innocently before putting the water bottle against his lips again to take another sip.

“Well, according to you there are still thirty-one lingam massage techniques you haven’t showed me,” Taemin blared out, causing Jinki to almost choke on his drink, water dribbling down his chin and chest. He coughed into his hand, skeptically eyeing Taemin from the side.

“You wouldn’t be able to handle it.”

“Try me,” Taemin responded quickly and gave Jinki’s knee a little nudge with his forefinger.

Ω

Taemin zipped up his black, loose cargo shorts and tried not to strangle his dick in the process while Jinki sat on the bed and pulled his polo shirt over his head. His jeans still weren’t closed, black underwear peeking out as he wiggled his way through the collar of his shirt. Both of them were silent, minding their own business as they got dressed. The night had been a short one, the sun already painfully stinging their eyes, and the city of Rome lying ahead of them. It would take the train only another half an hour to reach Roma Termini, an arrival announcement having woken the two of them up. They had barely slept a wink, their eyes having fallen shut at 6 am after Taemin had come for the fourth time that night.

Meeting Jinki must have been by far the best thing that had happened to Taemin on his trip so far, and despite the lack of sleep he couldn’t bite back a drowsy grin when he turned around to take a look at the other.

“You look like a mess,” Taemin commented with a grin and combed a hand through Jinki’s hair. Jinki’s polo shirt was crinkled, his hair tousled, and his cheeks still had the folds of the pillow he had slept on imprinted.

“Likewise,” Jinki passed back with a wink and skidded over to the edge of the bed, bare feet touching the ground, and fingers hooking into the belt loops of Taemin’s pants to pull him between his legs. “Have you considered my prospect?”

Looking up at Taemin he pushed his tank top up to his navel to reveal soft, tanned skin, the grin on Taemin’s lips widening when Jinki leaned forward to kiss it. After Taemin had fucked Jinki against the window during sunrise the other had suggested for Taemin to stay at his hotel before his departure back to Seoul in three days, but Taemin had been too far gone at that moment to give him a proper answer.

“I thought you were joking. Horny babbling or something,” he deadpanned and took Jinki’s face into both hands, squishing it a little for fun. He slipped his thumb over the other’s bottom lip and pulled at it slightly, his tired dick still jolting when he remembered how good those lips had looked around his dick.

Jinki snorted in response. “Don’t flatter yourself too much, Taemin. Arrogance doesn’t suit you.”

Taemin squatted down then and braced himself on Jinki’s knees, cocking his head to the side in a cute fashion, saying “Yes, old man.”

He started laughing when Jinki pushed him off with an offended grunt and he almost landed on his butt, barely keeping his balance by clawing onto the other’s thighs. Taemin had only found out about Jinki’s age when he had looked for another condom in his wallet, his jaw dropping when his eyes fell onto Jinki’s driver’s license. Instead of being in his late twenties like Taemin had originally thought when he had first laid his eyes on him, Jinki had turned out to be thirty-five, making him ten years his senior.

“So disrespectful,” Jinki grumbled and then wrapped his legs around Taemin, trapping him and pulling him onto the bed where he landed on top of Jinki. 

“You are still very hot for an old man,” Taemin mumbled cheekily against his skin, nose running along Jinki’s neck, giving it a smooch.

“And you are very blunt for your age.”

Snickering into Jinki’s neck, Taemin pressed his hips against the other teasingly, enjoying the twitching of the other’s dick he felt in return and the little groan that left Jinki’s lips. He propped himself up on his elbows then so he could take a proper look at Jinki’s face, fingers playing with the tip of his hair. It fascinated him how quickly they had become friendly with each other, how comfortable they were despite only having spent a few hours together on a train.

“So you want me to be your little boy toy?”

Taemin wiggled his eyebrows excessively and laughed out loud when Jinki looked as if he was about to pass out from secondhand embarrassment. He looked cute that way; eyes all crinkly and shiny, lips pursed, waiting to be kissed again. Taemin really didn’t want their journey to end just yet, didn’t want to bid Jinki goodbye at the train station, the two of them going their separate ways already. Exploring a city like Rome together with someone like Jinki and the outlook of the next few nights ending like their last one had sounded too tempting to say no to it.

“Will you treat me to a pizza if I stay with you?” Taemin tried playing hard to get and put on his poker face that wouldn’t even fool a preschooler. Jinki let his hands run down Taemin’s back in the meantime, slipping beneath the fabric of his tank top to caress his lower back, a nice tingling sensation spreading all over Taemin’s skin, giving him goosebumps. 

“If it only takes a pizza to persuade you to stay with me in Rome what do I get when I treat you to some _gelato_ as well, _huh_?” he asked curiously, hands growing bolder as they wiggled their way into Taemin’s pants and beneath his boxer shorts to grab his butt. 

“I guess we’ll see about that,” Taemin acted mysteriously and then leaned down to give Jinki one last kiss; all tongue, smiles, and playful teasing. He wanted to stay in that cabin together with Jinki forever, isolated from the rest of the world, his future travel plans completely forgotten.

Only unwillingly they separated and got up when another announcement was made, Jinki leaving the cabin for a moment to grab his stuff while Taemin wandered to the washroom to brush his teeth and take a piss. The corridors were already filled with people carrying their suitcases to the door, but Taemin was relaxed, thinking he had all the time in the world. Rome was the train’s final destination so there was no need to rush.

“Hey, I take your backpack. You can pull my suitcase in exchange. Remind me that I give you some Aloe Vera for your shoulders at the hotel,” Jinki said later when they were reunited again and Taemin was about to put his backpack on.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry about it,” Taemin declined the offer, but Jinki only shook his head and pushed his own suitcase into Taemin’s hands, obviously not accepting a ‘no’. The suitcase was small and relatively light in comparison to Taemin’s backpack.

“You really don’t have to carry my backpack, Jinki. It’s fine. I’ve carried it around for four weeks already,” Taemin complained with a pout when he saw how the other easily picked up his heavy backpack from the floor and put it on, temporarily switching roles with him. If Jinki was the backpacker now, did this mean that Taemin was the Tantra masseur?

“Give your shoulders some rest. You will have more than enough chances to carry it again. It’s completely fine for me to carry it around for a bit,” Jinki reassured in a calming but persistent voice before he reached for the front pocket of his jeans and pulled his smartphone out. He unlocked it with his thumb and then tapped the screen several times, checking something.

“We can walk to the Hotel. It’s not far away from the station. Google says it 10 minutes by foot. Sounds manageable, right?”

Taemin nodded approvingly. “I still have to cancel my reservation at the hostel,” he remembered suddenly.

“You can do that at the hotel. You’ve got everything?” Jinki sounded almost fatherly as he spoke and the two of them looked around, checking the cabin for potential items they might had forgotten to pack. Taemin carefully patted down the pockets on his pants and felt for his phone and wallet, simply saying “Yepp,” when everything seemed to be in place and he was ready to go. Jinki was the first to leave the cabin after their quick inspection and Taemin followed him after taking one last longing glance at the cabin. Pulling the other’s suitcase, the two of them walked along the narrow corridor and huddled together with other passengers in front of the doors, waiting for the train to halt. 

The heat was almost unbearable when they stepped onto the platform a little later, Jinki stretching with a long sigh, both arms high up in the air. People passed them left and right as they tried to find the correct exit, Jinki checking his phone and then his surroundings, muttering to himself as he read the nearby signs out loud.

“We have to go this way, I think,” he finally determined, one hand pointing to his left while the other gently tugged at Taemin’s wrist to get his attention. When Jinki wanted to let go of Taemin again, Taemin pulled his hand back to curl his fingers around it, the other looking slightly surprised for a moment before he started smiling, letting Taemin hold his hand.

Taemin wasn’t sure why he wanted to hold Jinki’s hand especially in that blazing heat that made any form of body contact unbearable, but he enjoyed the feeling it induced in his gut, and fostered their freshly blossomed companionship.

“I really need to take a shower,” Taemin declared as they strolled through the lobby of the train station and he saw a huge ad to his left that advertised a trip to Venice. The ad met all existing stereotypes about the city, showing people dancing around in beautiful masks and a couple traveling through one of the many canals in a gondola.

“So do I.”

The two of them grinned at each other knowingly as if they had already developed their own secret language, Taemin holding onto Jinki’s hand just a little tighter when they exited the station. There was Rome lying ahead of them, the sun so bright that it blinded Taemin for a second so he lifted his arm to shield his eyes. He was excited to see what awaited them in the eternal city, what adventures they were about to undergo, what secrets they would discover. There was a certain lightness in his steps as they walked along _Giovanni Giolitti_, fast food restaurants, souvenir shops, and an armada of scooters gracing the street.

“What would you like to do after we've checked in and have taken a shower?”

Jinki looked very handsome while carrying Taemin’s backpack, his posture perfectly straight, creating the impression that the backpack weighed nothing at all.

“Maybe we can start with some ice cream and get the pizza later on,” Taemin suggested, smiling happily when Jinki called it a deal. 

**The End **

**Author's Note:**

> 'Newer' fanfics can be found on my AO3 profile, and my complete fanfiction list can be found [_**here**_](https://lala-pipo.livejournal.com/794.html)
> 
> Ps. There is no direct line connecting Berlin and Rome...but shhhh


End file.
